To love, to lose and to love again
by Miss CJ
Summary: Haldir and legolas are in love, but when legolas is sent to join the fellowship by his father, will his love for Haldir stay strong with Aragorns affections....
1. chapter 1

title - To love, to leave and to love again Author - Miss Cj its_a_clair_thing@hotmail.com Warnings - none Rating - pg - may get higher Summary - Haldir and Legolas have been together for years. But when Legolas is ordered by his father to go to the council of Elrond, will his love for Haldir be able to stay strong . little side Boromir/Aragorn Disclaimer - Everyone and everywhere in this story belong to J.R.R Tolkien, so don't sue please!! a/n - this is my first attempt, so please be nice. Don't have a beta reader. So sorry about mistakes. Will go quickly at first, but just want to get to the real story. No Arwen. Sorry but she doesn't really fit in.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Legolas pov.  
  
I hate my father. He always does this to me. When I am finally happy, he must go and ruin it somehow. I don't mind travelling, but not without Haldir. I hate doing that, and I bet this trip will take ages. Rivendell is lovely. I have been there many times but never without Haldir.  
  
The lord and lady of lothlorien will not allow him to accompany me . So off I go with some delegates from lorien and Mirkwood.  
  
Haldir pov  
  
I hate legolas's father, Galadriel and Celebron.  
  
The only love of my life is leaving me to go to rivendell. He does not know why he goes, but I do. The one ring has been found and now a council will discuss what is to be done with it. He will not go if he knows, so I have been sworn to secrecy.  
  
Normal Pov  
  
The parting was not the happiest. They did not say goodbye, The night before had taken care of that. Legolas could feel tears sting the back of his eyes as he looked at Haldir from his horse.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Don't say goodbye, my love. You will be back soon. I will still be here." "I know, I just don't want to leave here." "Yes I know, but you must. And we can do nothing to change that. So we must face it. We will be together soon. Do not worry" "No, I wont worry. But I will miss you"  
  
Haldir walked over to Legolas and pulled him close. He placed a soft kiss on his lovers lips. They spent the night in each others arms and made love.  
  
end flashback  
  
Legolas turned swiftly and with his party, set off for rivendell. It took only a few days to travel to the elven city, but as soon as he arrived there, he wished to leave. Elrond could sense the unease coming from the prince and suddenly understood why. Legolas was not accompanied by Haldir. He knew that they would be parted for a while. He also realised why Haldir had not come. Or was not allowed to come as it happens. Legolas was meant to go on this quest and with Haldir here and travelling with him Legolas would be preoccupied. He would see how things would turn out. He had requested that his foster son Aragorn be at the council. He felt a little apprehensive at this as he knew that his son was easily bored and would no doubt want to know more of this elf.  
  
The council of Elrond  
  
Aragorns pov  
  
The council dragged on, the only conciliation was a blonde elf from mirkwood. In all my time living with the elves I have never seen one so fair. Even fairer than the Galadriel. He seems not to notice me, but I can change that.  
  
Later... Somehow I managed to get myself involved with the quest of the ring. The beautiful elf is coming along as well so it won't be too bad. We leave tomorrow. He doesn't seem phased by the fact that we are endangering our lives. I admire him. He stood up for himself at the council and showed courage when arguing with the man Boromir. I would like to get to know him and I am sure that I will. Normal pov  
  
The next day..  
  
Legolas seemed anxious to leave. The hobbits thought that this was strange.  
  
Legolas was actually wanting to travel to mordor. Little did anyone know that he was only anxious to see Haldir again. Gandalf was watching the elf with an understanding look. He felt sorry for the young elf.  
  
"You will see him soon, Legolas. You just have to be patient" Legolas nodded. He understood that Gandalf was to be a friend on this trip.  
  
They had known each other for many years and had become close. Legolas also noticed the attraction from Aragorn. He did not want it. But there was something appealing about the man. To get the thoughts out of his head, he pictured Haldir standing in front of him smiling and reassuring Legolas. He would not encourage the attraction, but would not be cold or distant.  
  
The journey was long and hard, but finally they reached Moria. There they fought their first battle. But after that they lost Gandalf. Legolas had never experienced death and never wanted to again. He watched the hobbits and Gimli cry while the two men looked crushed by the loss. Legolas didn't know what to do. Should he cry or just stand there. He only cried a few times in his life and they always involved Haldir soothing his worries. Where was his saviour now. Gandalf pulled through for Legolas on more than one occasion during the trip. Diverting the attention of Aragorn and talking to Legolas about Haldir and how much he wanted to be with him.  
  
Flashback  
  
They were sitting on a rock, eating the evening meal. The hobbits were talking together and Gandalf, Gimli and Boromir were arguing among themselves on the best way to travel. That left Legolas alone with Aragorn. He could almost hear Aragorns dirty thought of what he wanted to do with Legolas. Aragorn slid off the rock he was sitting on and approached Legolas. Legolas tensed when Aragorn pressed himself against and he felt a hardness against his leg. He panicked and asked to be excused. But Aragorn held him there. Then thankfully Gandalf sensed the fear emitting from Legolas and called for the elf. Leaving a rather disappointed Aragorn. But Legolas didn't care. He would not cheat on Haldir  
  
Present..  
  
It had been a bad trip to say the least. But everything got better when Aragorn announced that they would head for lothlorien. The Hours that they took travelling to lothlorien was the longest that Legolas had to endure. But finally he could see the forest that had become his second home. He ran ahead of the group and as soon as he entered the golden wood he felt at peace. He felt safe. He could feel Aragorns eyes on his back, but ignored the feeling. He heard Gimli tell the hobbits about Galadriel. He didn't bother to correct him when he called her a witch. He know that he would see his love soon. He was after all a guardian of the city.  
  
He felt a hand on the small of his back and was turned around to come face to face with Aragorn. He saw lust in the humans eyes and was taken aback at how perfect the humans chiselled jaw contrasted with his stubble. He mentally scolded himself. He loved Haldir. He had no more time to argue with himself as hundreds of arrows were pointing at the company.  
  
"The Dwarf breathes so loud that we could have shot him in the dark." Legolas knew that voice. He would recognise it anywhere. He turned away from Aragorn breaking the loose embrace, Aragorn didnt seem to notice as he was staring at the newcomer. It was who Legolas thought it would be. The Elf that he had been dreaming of ever night. Haldir.  
  
Aragorn stepped forward and addressed Haldir. He seemed not to notice the dark looks he was getting from the Gaurd, or for that matter any of the elves. Aragorn pleaded for the company to be let through and in the end Haldir agreed to take them to the city. Legolas suspected that Haldir letting them through was due to the fact that Legolas was there. He was sure that Aragorn had said something to Haldir about the group all sustaining injuries. Legolas knew that if that was so Haldir would let them past just so he could heal Legolas.  
  
The hobbits and Gimli were in awe of the Elven realm. Aragorn and Boromir were also taken aback, but kept their surprise quiet. They walked slowly and all together. Legolas managed to end up beside Haldir. They stopped for a short rest after an hours trek. Then finally Haldir acknowledged his lover.  
  
"Hello Legolas" Haldir said. The words seemed so cold to Legolas that he wondered if it was really Haldir talking to him.  
  
"Hello Haldir"  
  
Suddenly Aragorn was behind Legolas and put a protective hand on his shoulder. Legolas would have welcomed the touch of comfort if he had not looked into Haldir's eyes. For in his lovers eyes he saw Hurt and betrayal. Legolas wondered why he saw this. Then it hit him. Haldir saw Legolas in Aragorns embrace.  
  
"Legolas?" Aragorn asked. Looking unsure and puzzled. How did Legolas know these elves?  
  
Legolas saw the look of contempt that Haldir threw to Aragorn. Aragorn caught it too. But didn't understand so left it. They started to walk again. Being lead by Haldir they walked towards the city. Haldir marched hard. Even his men were afraid of the anger radiating of their commander. Legolas made his way to the front, determined to make his lover see sense.  
  
"It was not what you think, love. He has been like that all trip"  
  
"Do you expect me to believe that you were in the arms of a handsome man because he forced you into it"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"And why would I believe that?"  
  
"Because I love you. And only you."  
  
"Leave me alone."  
  
"Do you really think I would be unfaithful to you?" he whispered in elvish.  
  
Just in case the others heard the argument. When he got no reply from Haldir Legolas felt broken and dropped back to talk to Gimli. But he could not stop thinking about the blonde at the front who was now hurting. Legolas could almost feel the pain.  
  
They reached the city, and were taken to see the lord and lady. They were very welcoming. They had words to say to everyone but finally they were allowed to leave. But not before the lady had given Legolas a message.  
  
"do not worry, he will see sense. Many years you have been together but you must prove your love, it should not be that like that. But it is the only way"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Do not thank me. Save your love"  
  
With that in mind Legolas started making his way over to his love but Haldir marched off before Legolas could get to him. He stood in defeat. His misery was interrupted by Aragorn turning to Legolas and spun the blond elf around.  
  
"Legolas, we must speak. I can't get you out of my head."  
  
"Not now Aragorn"  
  
"But I must speak with you" Legolas turned impatiently to talk to the man. He knew he wouldn't find Haldir till later.  
  
In a tree.  
  
Haldir saw Legolas talk to the man. Oh how he hated him. Legolas was his. Hundreds of years now threatened by a mortal. He loved Legolas with all his heart but for the first time in their relationship feared for the continuation of their love. But over what, a man placing a hand on the shoulder. A loose embrace. Countless nights in the wild alone with each other. Haldir felt his anger rise again. He knew that he should trust Legolas. But found that he was scared to. He feared Legolas wanting another. And it petrified him. But what he saw Aragorn do down there scared him even more.  
  
Evening ...  
  
Aragorn had professed his love for Legolas. On his knee.  
  
Flashback..  
  
"Legolas, you are my life now. All I think of is you. I want you. Will you be mine?"  
  
"Come again?" Legolas asked. Not believing what he had just heard. "will you be with me for the rest of my life?"  
  
"No."  
  
"What? Why?" Aragorn asked. Looking crushed. Legolas felt sorry for him and decided that the best way to comfort the hurting man was to pull him into a hug. He wanted to be the mans friend. But even if felt as much attraction to Aragorn as Aragorn seemingly felt for him he would never act on it. Haldir was his world. Haldir would be here forever. Aragorn would not. He was to be a king. Although he felt honoured that the man wanted him. He simply didn't like him enough. Over Aragorns shoulder he saw Haldir sitting in a tree watching. He let go quickly and left with a small smile to the man. Aragorn stood there in shock, why had the elf refused him. He wanted to run and hide But he also wanted answers. He vowed to find out. No matter what. 


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer - see chapter 1  
  
  
  
Enjoy.  
  
  
  
It was awful. But that is not the worst. None of the guards would speak to Legolas. They thought that Legolas was with Aragorn now and in the process shattered their commanders heart. Haldir's brothers came up to Legolas then and sat down. Knocking a few chairs down in the process of marching over . Legolas cringed at the anger radiating off the brothers. He had known them along time and never saw them in a temper like this.  
  
"What are you playing at, how could you do that. We thought that you loved him. And with a mortal" Rumil asked. Orophin only stared at him. With loathing.  
  
"I'm not with Aragorn." Legolas said, near tears. "I could never betray Haldir. I thought you would understand that. How long have we been together now? 6 hundred years?"  
  
"Yes." Orophin was about to come back with a snide remark but then realised what Legolas had said "You're not with the man?" asked Orophin. Slightly taken aback by the emotions flowing from Legolas  
  
"Then why was he hugging you and down on one knee?"  
  
"He loves me. He asked me to join with him. I could not."  
  
"So you still love our brother?"  
  
"Of course, I will never stop."  
  
"Then why is he leaving your home?" Rumil asked very confused.  
  
"What?" Legolas asked in disbelief  
  
"Haldir refuses to share the same quarters with you any more. He is going to stay in our home. We thought you would have been told"  
  
"No, no, no. so how am I supposed to make things right if he wont even stay with me. We have lived there for 5 hundred years. He is just leaving?"  
  
"Yes. He is."  
  
"But he can't"  
  
Aragorn had seen the two elves go over to Legolas. He wondered how Legolas knew all of the elves here. He was watching out of the corner of his eye and saw the blond beauty near tears. He decided to get closer too listen.  
  
"I must speak to him. I can't let him leave."  
  
"You may have no choice. He is very upset"  
  
"You know what he is like. You have known him for ages." Orophin replied. Legolas looked hysterical.  
  
"I love him so much."  
  
Aragorn felt like a brick had been smashed in his face. Legolas loved someone. Who? why had he never been told. He felt anger boil in his chest. So this is why Legolas never replied to his advances. He wanted to kill the other that held the elves heart.  
  
"Go to him. Make him see your love" Rumil told Legolas. He understood how much the Elf was hurting he had been in the same situation a thousand years ago. He lost and never loved again. He didn't want his brother to suffer the same way.  
  
Aragorn decided to follow Legolas to see where the lover was.  
  
Legolas walked to his house. He climbed up and found Haldir there throwing his things into a bag. His eyes were bloodshot and his hair a mess. Legolas stood there in silence for a few moments.  
  
"Get out Legolas"  
  
"I love you. Don't do this love"  
  
"Don't call me that. You are with that man now. You obviously don't love me."  
  
"I'm not joined with him." Legolas whispered quietly  
  
Haldir stopped. He turned to look at his Legolas. Haldir felt his anger ebb away with this statement and the look of hopelessness on his partners face. He felt unsure if he was doing the right thing in leaving without talking to Legolas.  
  
"You are not with to him?"  
  
"No .I am joined to you. I have been for years and will continue to be for yours forever."  
  
Haldir walked over to Legolas and pulled into a searing kiss. After a few moments they broke apart.  
  
"I am sorry for not believing you. I was so scared that I would lose you."  
  
"You could never lose me. I am yours for eternity."  
  
Aragorn had seen the whole episode from a window. He wanted to slit their throats but what good would that do?  
  
He stumbled away as Legolas and Haldir got a little more intimate. He ran. Like he had never ran before. So fast that he didn't notice himself fall headlong into Boromir.  
  
"Whoa. Careful Aragorn, You could of killed me or you there. Why are you in such a rush?" Boromir asked slightly concerned when he saw the formations of tears in his companions' eyes. He loved Aragorn. He had never made it obvious as he had seen the looks Aragorn gave to the elf. He hated the elf for taking the mans attention but was confused when he saw the elf never returned the attraction.  
  
"Legolas" Aragorn chocked "He.. He is with another"  
  
"Oh" Boromir said. He thought he knew who it would be. He had not been so blind when the Warden had met them. "Who was he with?"  
  
"Haldir." Aragorn said with a sob.  
  
"Ah." Boromir said. He brought his hand up and brushed away a leaf that had settled itself in Aragorns Hair. "Don't worry. Legolas was not for you. You will find a love that will be right for you."  
  
"I doubt it. Who would have me."  
  
Boromir had to say it. He felt that he had nothing to lose. Legolas was out of the picture now. He was free to go for it..  
  
  
  
To be continued.  
  
Next part up soon hopefully. At the Latest next weekend.  
  
Thanks - miss Cj 


	3. chapter 3

Part 3  
  
Disclaimer - see part 1  
  
Oh I didn't mention it before but Flamers are hilarious. They fuel me so don't bother. If you don't like slash then why are you reading something that says it's a guy pairing.  
  
Willow mist - thanks for the review. Aragorn will go back into character later. But I just needed a bad guy. He won't always be. I'm moving on with bad guys soon.  
  
Keira Greenleaf - hope you like the rest of the story.  
  
Here goes..  
  
"I love you." Boromir stuttered. A furious blush crept up his face.  
  
"What?" Aragorn asked. Startled by his friends words.  
  
"Erm.. I love you" This was a very bad idea he should never have opened his mouth. He had ruined everything. He was a stupid man.  
  
"You love me?" Aragorn was confused. Sure he had thought about Boromir on the trip and had a good few thoughts but he never had really thought about getting with the man. He was so caught up with the elf that he never wanted to. But now he thought about it maybe he did want the man. He would have to think it over.  
  
"Can you give me some time to think?"  
  
"No, no you don't have to decide or anything. I don't expect you to be with me. I know you love Legolas I just thought that ... You should know how I feel" Boromir stood up and fled from the clearing.  
  
Now Aragorn was confused. He was getting over the fact that Legolas had rejected him. He did like the man but he just didn't know. He got up and walked back to his quarters. He was going to have to sleep on it.  
  
Legolas and Haldir's Quarters..  
  
After several hours of love making Legolas lay in his lovers arms. Haldir was twirling a few strands of Legolas's hair. Happy that the stunning elf was back in his arms. He knew that Legolas would leave soon to finish the quest. But he was no longer afraid of losing Legolas to Aragorn.  
  
Legolas stirred and looked up at Haldir. He felt that he was complete. They lay like that till morning, then they decided to get up and have breakfast with everyone else.  
  
When they got to the mess area they found all the company there. The hobbits were all very cheerful at having a decent breakfast for once, and lots of it. Gimli was sitting with the hobbits but was rather tense. He had never been around this many elves without his own kin before, He was frightened that the elves would hurt him. The men sat together but did not talk to each other. Legolas noticed this but thought nothing of it. Haldir also noticed the slight tension between the men, but didn't really care. He didn't like Aragorn very much.  
  
Legolas and Haldir sat with Haldir's brothers. They both smiled when the couple sat down and kissed lightly. They were happy to see the two together again. They didn't want Haldir sharing with them. They loved their brother but he had a bad temper and no doubt several of their possessions would be damaged during his stay.  
  
"So you made up then?" Asked an amused Rumil  
  
"Yes, Several times." Replied Haldir  
  
"I don't think we needed to know that brother." Orophin replied.  
  
"well we are happy now."  
  
  
  
Boromir couldn't take the tension anymore. He got up and left. But when he reached the table where the four elves sat he stopped before Legolas.  
  
"The lady asked me to inform you that we will leave tomorrow. She discussed it with Aragorn this morning and he told us. She will see us all before we go." Boromir left as soon as he told the elf the news. He felt sorry for the two lovers. They were to be parted after only two days. But he had his own problems to worry about. Aragorn would not even speak to him. He decided that he was going to go for a long walk.  
  
"You are leaving so soon. I didn't expect for you to leave for at least a week." Haldir said. The disappointment very badly hidden.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"You have no reason to be. Come let us make this day be an unforgettable one." Haldir said. Having some rather unforgettable ideas on his mind.  
  
Legolas stood up and walked away, Haldir following right behind him.  
  
The next day  
  
Haldir kissed Legolas one last time in their home. They walked hand in hand to the riverside and both waited for the lord and lady. They kissed softly before Legolas climbed into a boat. The lady had given the Fellowship each a gift. Legolas was ecstatic with his new bow. It was just like Haldir's. each time he looked upon the bow he would think of his lover.  
  
Aragorn was first on the boats. His mind had been racing since his encounter with Boromir. He was fast becoming attracted with the man. He liked it. But feared what the man would now think. He watched Haldir and Legolas part. He felt sorry for the two, but was happy that he at least had his love with him. Wait. Did he just say love? Yes. He loved the man. He would confess his love the first chance he had. He stole a glance towards the man. He felt his heart crush when he saw the look of sadness in his eyes. But he vowed to turn that look into a look of pure happiness.  
  
"Goodbye. I will see you soon." Haldir whispered. Tears threatening to spill down his face.  
  
"Yes. See you soon. I look forward to the day with longing. Goodbye" Legolas said. His resolve crumbling.  
  
They started to pull out of the shore. The Lady of the wood standing apart from the rest of the elves. She stayed there until the boats were out of sight. The only other there was Haldir.  
  
"The next time you meet, will be the real decider on your relationship. It matters not about today. If you can stay strong through the meeting, you will last forever."  
  
"Will Aragorn ruin it? Will he try to take Legolas away?"  
  
"Nay, not Aragorn, He will not be a factor. It will be your life that will decide your fate. If you survive then your relationship will. No matter who gets in your way, the two of you will be together."  
  
"I am going to die." Haldir stuttered.  
  
"It may come to pass. But do not worry. It is only a small possibility. You know though if you die. He will still love you. He always will."  
  
"Yes, my lady. Will you please excuse me? I must get back to my duties." With that he left. But five minutes later, after Galadriel left. He returned to watch the river. He wished so much that he could follow his heart down that river. For Legolas now held it, wherever Legolas goes his heart would follow.  
  
Tbc....  
  
  
  
Well how do you all like it? I won't get to update until next weekend. Oh and I am taking liberties with this plot. So don't expect Haldir to die. Thanks for reading this. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer-see chapter 1.  
  
The dialogue will not be the same as that of the movie.  
  
Ok, so on with the story.  
  
  
  
They rowed for a few hours. Taking the pace easily and chatting amongst themselves. Legolas noticed the looks Aragorn was giving Boromir. He also saw the looks Boromir was giving Aragorn. He knew those looks well he knew full well what they meant as he had given them to Haldir when he first knew of his affections. It was a look of love. He was happy that the man had moved on and now he would be left alone. He had only been away from Haldir for a few hours but was missing him terribly. He felt like he had left his heart behind. It was true though. For wherever Haldir was, his heart would be.  
  
They decided to rest on a beach and cross the river later on under the cover of darkness Aragorn was also hoping to speak to Boromir during the rest. Legolas didn't like the idea of resting as he felt a threat nearby.  
  
"We should leave now."  
  
"No we must wait till darkness. Orcs Patrol the eastern shore. We would be caught." Aragorn commanded.  
  
"It is not the eastern shore that worries me."  
  
Legolas walked away and sat down beside Gimli. He watched on as Aragorn looked round the camp, no doubt looking for Boromir.  
  
"Hey, where's Frodo?" Merry asked. Knocking over a frying pan while looking around frantically.  
  
Legolas saw a look of panic wash over Aragorns eyes. Boromir was missing. Aragorn ran off into the forest, followed by the entire fellowship.  
  
Aragorn heard a shout and followed the prints left by his two travelling companions. He was scared that Boromir was doing what he thought he was doing. He could not let that happen. No matter how much he cared for the man.  
  
He ran into a clearing and saw Frodo Lying on the ground.  
  
"Frodo."  
  
"Boromir tried to take the ring. It has taken over him." Frodo whispered. As he heard these words Aragorn felt like crying. His heart shattered into a billion pieces.  
  
"Where is the ring?" Aragorn asked, fearing that Boromir had taken it.  
  
"Stay away. You want it for yourself."  
  
"I swore to protect you." Aragorn was relieved to know that Frodo had the ring. But he wasn't too happy about being accused of trying to take the ring.  
  
"Would you destroy it?" Frodo asked. Fear shining in his eyes. Not sure if he really wanted to know the answer to his question.  
  
Aragorn knew he had to let Frodo go alone. He could not let anything stop the hobbit. He knew that if the company went along they would all fall to the ring one by one.  
  
"Yes and I would have gone with you to the end." Aragorn said, feeling emotion rise in his throat Frodo knew what Aragorn was thinking. For it had crossed his mind on more than one occasion. Frodo wiped his eyes and muttered something about Sam. Aragorn was anxious to find Boromir but was pretending to pay attention to the hobbit when he looked down and saw sting glowing. That meant only one thing. Orcs.  
  
"Go Frodo, run."  
  
Frodo looked down and saw sting. He turned and fled not needing to be told twice. One glance around saw the masses of troops after him. He prayed that the company would be safe, and that Aragorn would be able to hold the enemy off long enough.  
  
Aragorn walked towards the advancing enemy and before he had time to think he was attacked. He hoped that Frodo would make it. He also hoped that Boromir made it, he didn't want to lose him. Its funny though Aragorn thought. He doesn't even know of my feelings.  
  
He blocked several blows, and killed of a good many Uruk-Hai but they kept coming. When Legolas and Gimli came to his aid he felt like hugging them. Well he would of but he thought he should wait till after the battle. He noticed that there was still no sign of Boromir.  
  
Then all of a sudden he heard the horn of Gondor. He knew what it meant.  
  
"Aragorn go. We will follow" Legolas shouted while gutting an Uruk-Hai.  
  
Aragorn ran, fighting those stupid enough to stand up to him. Knowing that the ones he missed would be killed by the others. He ran for what seemed an age but finally came to a clearing where dead Uruk-Hai lay. In the midst of them knelt a fallen Boromir with a nasty, vicious Uruk-Hai standing over him with an arrow pointed at his head. Aragorn saw a look of defeat and resignation sweep over the man's face. He decided to act and hopefully save the man that he had so many feelings for.  
  
"Agh..." Aragorn cried as he ran to tackle his opponent. He heard the arrow fly but a split second later heard it hit a tree. He fought the beast with all the strength he could muster. After a few close hits he finally killed the foul beast and ran to the side of his fallen friend.  
  
"I tried to take it.. I tried to take the ring from Frodo." Boromir spluttered, going into shock from the pain.  
  
"Do not worry, Frodo is no longer here." Aragorn said, almost whispering.  
  
"I'm sorry. I am sorry for putting you in a difficult position. I should have kept my feelings to myself." Boromir said, grasping the other man's arm.  
  
"Do not feel sorry, for I feel the same way." Aragorn replied.  
  
"What? You do?"  
  
"Yes. I have been trying to tell you all day." Aragorn said, tears now spilling from his eyes. He tried to pull out an arrow from Boromir.  
  
"Leave it. It is over. I am sorry for being so cold when we first met. But now that I know you, I would gladly call you my king, and my lover." Boromir coughed out. Aragorn bent down and kissed Boromir, for the first and last time. He could taste the blood on his lips as Boromir responded. As Aragorn pulled back he saw Boromir take his last breath and his hand go limp on his arm.  
  
"Be at peace." Aragorn whispered.  
  
Legolas had seen the whole thing. He felt hot tears run down his face as thoughts ran through his head. What if that had been Haldir, what if I lost him. He heard the words that were whispered and felt that he was to blame. If Aragorn had not been infatuated with him, they would be together. They would have had a chance.  
  
Aragorn turned around when Gimli came crashing through the trees shouting.  
  
"They have the little ones. I have just seen Sam and Frodo cross on one of the boats. They are heading to Mordor."  
  
Aragorn didn't move. He looked back down to his love and felt the tears well up again.  
  
"You mean not to follow them now?" Legolas asked, although he already knew the answer.  
  
"We will honour Boromir then try to find Merry and Pippin. We cannot let the rest of this fellowship fail." Aragorn said, a tone of command in his voice. He turned and lifted up the body of Boromir and carried it to a Boat, where he lay trophies of his fallen enemies at the man's feet and the man's sword and horn lying on his breast. Gimli and Legolas walked behind of Aragorn, Each paying their respects in their own ways.  
  
As the boat carrying Boromir went over the waterfall. Aragorn turned and started to walk. As he reached his companions he stopped. Breathing deeply as if to calm his nerves he turned and Grabbed each by the shoulder before saying softly, but sounding deadly.  
  
"Let's hunt some Orc."  
  
With that he sheathed his dagger and started running, with his friends in tow.  
  
  
  
  
  
Tbc..  
  
Well how do you all like the story? I have decided that this story is going to run the entire length of the book. Oh I am going to make a slight change to Eyown's choice of man. I am only doing that because it fits better with the next love interest for Aragorn. Once again I am sorry about the grammar. I still don't have a beta reader but I am working on it.  
  
Miss CJ - Keep reviewing. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- see chapter 1  
  
I am not going to go into Pippin and Merry's' side of the story, or Sam and Frodo. It has nothing to do with my plot. The three companions will not go to Fangorn but will meet up with Gandalf after meeting Eomer, they will then find the Uruk-Hai bodies and find that the hobbits are still alive and think they are safe so please don't complain that I have done it wrong.  
Enjoy...  
They ran for days, only stopping once for something to eat. Aragorn was on fire, all he wanted to do was kill Orcs. Legolas had no problem keeping up. Gimli complained all the time but was managing. They were only about a day behind the Orcs and had found several clues suggesting that their friends were with them and alive. This thought drove Aragorn on.  
  
"Stop, I see horsemen on the horizon. They are ridding fast." Legolas called from a high perch he was standing on, looking over the Fields of Rohan.  
  
"They will be men of the Mark. I have been among them before. We should see if they can offer us any assistance." Aragorn called back. Gimli finally catching up fell flat on the floor only looking up to look at Aragorn.  
  
"Did I hear that we will be stopping?" He asked, looking full of hope.  
  
"Yes, for a short while. I suggest you eat while you can."  
  
"Aragorn, may I have a word?" Legolas asked, motioning for Aragorn to come away from the dwarf. He liked the dwarf but he knew nothing of Boromir.  
  
"Yes of course." Aragorn replied. "Just before you say whatever you are going to I just want to say sorry. Sorry for being so persistent in my chase for you."  
  
"Do not worry, I understand. What I wanted to know was if you were alright. I knew you had feelings for Boromir. It was pretty obvious."  
  
"What?" Aragorn stuttered. Annoyed that someone knew off his feelings. He took a moment to think of it then decided to trust Legolas. He felt that he was about to burst with the overwhelming feeling to break down. "I just feel so alone. I wanted to be with him but now I feel empty."  
  
"I cannot pretend to understand what you are feeling, but I do know that you will get over in time. You may even love again. Do not distance yourself. But do let yourself Greave."  
  
"You are right my dear friend. What would I do without you?" Aragorn said, pulling Legolas into a hug. Aragorn was over Legolas. He now only wanted him as a friend. He realised that he would never have the golden prince. He had seen some of the embraces that he and Haldir had shared before they left Lorien.  
  
"Your welcome, Now should we should get back to the rock as the riders are almost here."  
  
"Gimli." Aragorn shouted. "The riders approach. I suggest you get up or you will be crushed."  
  
Legolas had to laugh. It even got a smile out Aragorn as the dwarf hastily tried to get up of the ground trying to pick up all his kit at the same time.  
  
The riders rode past them, the cloaks of Lorien hiding them. They would have ridden right past them if Aragorn had not stepped out.  
  
"What news from the mark?" He called. The riders checked their horses with amazing speed. Within seconds they had surrounded the three. A man rode out from the throng and approached them.  
  
"What business do a man, elf and dwarf have in Rohan?"  
  
"We are looking for our companions. A group of Uruk-Hai have captured them. They are Halflings, only children in your eyes." Aragorn informed the man, thinking it pointless to keep things from the man when he wanted their help. But he did just want to get to the point.  
  
"Are you spies?" The rider asked.  
  
"No we are friends of your king. We only stopped you to ask for help."  
  
"Our king no longer recognises friend from foe. He even persecutes his kin." The rider took of his helmet and let loose a mass of dark brown hair. Aragorn thought that this man was.. well there was no other word for it, sexy. "We will give you two horses. We killed a large group of Uruks last night. We found no children, nor Halflings, we burned the dead." He turned and pointed at a large cloud over a hill.  
  
Legolas bowed his head and grabbed Gimli's shoulder. More death he thought. He wanted Haldir. He wanted his lover to hold him. Gimli was babbling to the man if he was sure that there were none alive and Aragorn was sitting in shock. The Man was staring at Aragorn. He was taken aback by the ruggedness of Aragorn. He felt truly sorry about his friends.  
  
"Here are your horses." He pointed at two steeds and they trotted forward. "They will serve you well. "What are your names?"  
  
"I am Aragorn son of Arathorn, this is Prince Legolas of the woodland realm and this is Gimli son of Gloin. What is yours?" Aragorn asked, Interested in this man.  
  
"Eomer. I hope that our paths cross again soon. Good luck with your journey. Oh there was an old man over there at the pile, be wary of him." With that he turned his horse around and started to ride off. He turned one last time to look at Aragorn, who was staring back at Eomer.  
  
The riders disappeared from view. Legolas and Gimli were already on their horse waiting for their leader. Aragorn slowly mounted and turned to his companions.  
  
"Lets go see if we can find our friends."  
  
They rode for a few minutes then all of a sudden a bright light blinded them and their horses stopped, bucking and stamping they threatened to throw their riders. The cause of their behaviour became apparent as over the top of the hill walked an old man.  
  
"It's Saruman. Don't let him speak." Aragorn warned, pulling his sword from its sheath. Legolas was not so quick to arm himself. He felt familiarity with the stranger. Gimli was on the ground after being thrown off by the horse by the end of the struggle. He couldn't find his axe and was defenceless so he then planted his feet a few steps apart and raised his fists.  
  
"Well master Greenleaf, I see you are the only one not wanting to draw arms against your old friend." The Old man said as he stepped forward revealing his face.  
  
"Gandalf!" Legolas whispered. Aragorn stepped forward to come between Legolas and the wizard. He looked as if he had seen a ghost.  
  
"It cannot be, you fell." Aragorn stated, voicing everyone's thoughts.  
  
"I did. But death did not take me." Gandlaf told them, he felt happy at being with his friends again. He knew now that he could finish his mission on Earth.  
  
"We are currently hunting Merry and Pippin. They were taken by Uruk-hai..." Aragorn was explaining to the wizard but was interrupted.  
  
"Yes, yes I know all about that and everything else that has happened since I have left. I am not without my sources." Gandalf informed them.  
  
"So do you know where our friends are?" Legolas asked, eager to re-start the search.  
  
"Yes, they are in Fangorn forest and I can assure you that they are quite safe. You will meet them again soon. I trust that you met the company of riders. We must now travel to Edoras, I fear that their king of the country is no longer himself; these people will come under attack soon and we must help them." Gandalf told them. He turned his head and whistled to the wind. In a few seconds a white horse came into view. Galloping like the wind.  
  
"The lord of horses, Shadowfax." Gandalf told the group while patting the newcomer.  
  
"Will you bear me to Edoras old friend?" He asked the horse. In reply the horse bowed his head. Gandalf mounted and sped off with the others not far behind.  
  
After two hours of hard riding, the city of Edoras came into view. The glass in windows reflecting in the sunlight, but although the weather was fair, the people of the city seemed cold and depressed. As they rode into the city the guards just let them passed without checking them.  
  
As they reached the main hall Legolas and Aragorn saw a lady standing on the steps. They both thought that the lady was fair, but when they looked away she disappeared. Not a sign of the long blond hair was to be seen.  
  
As they reached the hall doors a guard came out to meet them. He seemed to be of high rank. A commander perhaps, Legolas thought.  
  
"You cannot go before the king armed the way you are gentlemen. By order of Grima Wormtounge.  
  
They handed over their weapons and were allowed in. Gandalf was allowed to keep his staff as a walking aid but Legolas had to play along and support him.  
  
As they walked in he could hear some ladies gasp in the corner and with his excellent sight saw them point at Aragorn and himself. It was probably the first time they had seen an elf. Legolas was also aware of a crowd of men in the shadow. A quick look over to Aragorn assured him that he also saw them. A pathetic looking man came up to Gandalf and spoke to him. Gandalf dismissed the man by insults and used his staff to push him away. Legolas missed most of it as he was preparing for the attack that was just about to happen. All too soon Gandalf started approaching the king trying to dispel something from him and left the others to fight. It was an easy fight granted, but Legolas was slightly annoyed.  
  
Within minutes the fight was over and Grima was pinned down. They all looked on as Sauraman was expelled from Theoden and the king returned to himself. The white lady had come back to the room and it turned out that she was the kings' niece. She had to be held back when Gandalf was saving the king, Legolas could tell that she had spirit and when Grima was being "escorted" out of the court Legolas got a close look at her. She was Beautiful but she seemed too cold for a lady like her. She turned and looked at Legolas and in her eyes he saw something he had too much of, desire. She turned away and walked back into the hall. Legolas knew she would be trickier than Aragorn but he was not worried because He knew that he could resist, he knew that somewhere Haldir was safe and loving him.  
Well, do you like it? - Next chapter. HELMS DEEP!!!!!!!!!! I will do things right. No dead Haldir.  
  
Keep reviewing, they keep me going. - next update on Friday or sat e.g. 28th or 1st  
  
Miss Cj 


	6. chapter 6

Disclaimer - see chapter 1  
  
Aragorn won't fall here. It does not fit in with my chain of events. Well here we go again.  
  
Thank you to everyone who reviewed, only a few chapters to go.  
Theoden knew that the army was coming, but he would do nothing to defend. This annoyed Aragorn greatly because he knew that they would be crushed if they were attacked. Instead the king ordered that everyone head for the refuge of Helms deep. Gandalf decided that they would need the help of the riders and so with Shadowfax, he set off to find them. This left Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli with the men of Rohan.  
  
Legolas could feel the gazes from Eowyn. He avoided her like the plague (A/N don't know if there was such a thing in Middle Earth) because every time he was near her she made advances. Aragorn did his best to occupy her on the trip but to little avail.  
  
They did their best to amuse themselves on the trip, singing songs and telling stories. The children found Legolas amazing. This was due to the fact that they heard Legolas sing a lullaby to a little girl and boy who refused to sleep without their father who was on guard. So Legolas and Aragorn took the infants onto their horses and Legolas sang them to sleep. After that he was asked to sing a lot, and not just from the children.  
  
The next day Legolas decided to scout ahead with a few guards. He could sense something wrong. All of a sudden he heard a cry from one of the guards and leapt off the rock he was standing on. He saw the Orc that had attacked and the beast it was riding, a Warg. Legolas shot the Warg and ran up and slit the Orcs throat. He could hear Aragorn come over the hill and shout his name. Legolas turned and shouted back.  
  
"A scout." Legolas told him. He stood up and ran to the next ridge as Aragorn went to get the riders that were fit for battle. Legolas reached the top and saw at least fifty Orcs and Wargs heading for him.  
  
He notched an arrow and fired. He managed to take out five Orcs and two Wargs when he heard the horses approach. He looked round to find Gimli riding towards him. He hooked his arm onto the harness and swung himself up and rode into battle.  
Ten minutes later.  
  
The battle had taxed the company and now lagged behind the women. They had taken heavy losses but in the end had won.  
  
After a few more hours they arrived at Helms deep. The women were already moving into the caves and the soldiers were preparing all the new troops. Legolas didn't think that you could call them troops. He could only call them Brave. Many were too old or too young to be fighting. He had told Aragorn this and this resulted in an Argument. Aragorn was now sulking somewhere and Legolas was doing the exact same thing. Legolas sat thinking about it and then decided that he would have to go and apologise to his friend for in truth it had been his fault.  
  
He found Aragorn in a small, dimly lit room. He was strapping on Armour. Legolas snuck in and picked up the rangers sword and waited patiently for the ranger to turn round. As Aragorn turned to pick it up Legolas handed it to him. The ranger looked shocked at the visitor.  
  
"You have not lead us astray so far. I was wrong to despair." Legolas admitted, bowing his head slightly.  
  
"Do not worry. I am sorry for being so stubborn all the time." Aragorn said, bowing his head too and pulling Legolas into a loose embrace. All of a sudden Gimli came in wearing a coat of armour and muttering to himself. It was a rather big coat and fell lower than his knees.  
  
"It's a bit tight around the chest." He said, while Legolas and Aragorn laughed at him. All of a sudden a horn sounded outside. The group all turned to listen to it again.  
  
"That is no Orc horn." Aragorn told them. The group turned to leave, but Gimli lagged behind trying to take his coat off.  
  
As they ran through the corridors they heard a command to open the gates. Legolas knew that this must be some allay come to support the Rohan people, Gondor or some other land. As they reached the court stairs Legolas stopped dead. For coming towards the king was a large contingent of. Elves, and if this had not shocked him enough the group was headed by Haldir. Legolas could feel his heart rejoice as his lover looked up and caught his eye.  
  
A look of pure happiness spread across Haldir's face as Legolas and Aragorn came towards him. Aragorn came towards him and after a hand shake pulled the elf into a hug. Haldir was unsure of what to do but after a quick nod from Legolas, returned the. Gesture, and as Aragorn stood back to fall in behind Haldir Legolas approached. He knew that it would be improper to kiss his lover here, even although the Elves all knew that they were together, so he settled for a quick embrace.  
  
"I will see you later, I promise." Haldir whispered into the others ear, sending shivers down his lovers' spine.  
  
Legolas turned to fall into line with Aragorn, as he looked quickly at the elven soldiers he could see their grins he even caught Aragorn smiling. Haldir promised the services of the elves in the battle and told the king that the enemy was a good few hours away.  
  
The elves fell out to refresh themselves before the battle. A commander from the Rohan army came in search of Haldir but Haldir was nowhere to be found. The elves pretended to not know where he was but every one of them knew where their commander was heading.  
  
Haldir entered the great hall of Helms Deep in search of his lover. He found the blonde beauty talking to a lady. She was beautiful but her beauty was dimmed by that of Legolas's. Haldir came up behind his lover and noticed that it was the Kings niece. The king was sitting with Aragorn discussing tactics, and Aragorn looked bored. He also looked in love. Haldir was feeling murderous, how could the man be so welcoming to him and still want to break them apart? but he saw that Aragorn was not looking at Legolas, but some picture in his mind. Haldir found out from his brothers that Aragorn and Boromir had something going on and the Elf wondered if he was remembering the Dead man, or if he had found someone new. Haldir didn't care because he had reached Legolas now and laid a hand on his waist.  
  
Legolas instantly knew who was behind him when he felt the electricity from the simple touch. He turned from the conversation he was in and threw himself at his lover.  
  
"Oh how I have missed you." Legolas said, with his head buried in Haldir's shoulder.  
  
"I have missed you too my love." Haldir replied.  
  
Eowyn looked shocked at the display in front of her. She turned to look at Aragorn and her uncle and saw that Aragorn was smiling and even her uncle looked happy at the sight of the apparent lovers reuniting. She caught Haldir's eye when they broke apart and gave him a look which spelled murder. Haldir was taken aback by the look that was thrown him and wondered what he had done to deserve it. He decided that he would ask his lover later, now he wanted to have Legolas. He had dreamed of nothing but his elf and now wanted to make all his dreams come true.  
  
"Come, we have much to discuss." Haldir said, while winking at Legolas.  
  
"But Lord Legolas was about to work on some sword skills with me." Eowyn protested, not wanting the elves to have the chance to be together till after the battle.  
  
"I will go over them later with you. I have not seen my friend for a while. We have a lot of catching up to do." Legolas told her, a look of anger swept Eowyn's face as Legolas walked off to one of the secluded chambers with Haldir.  
  
"How long have they been together Aragorn?" Eowyn asked, fuming at what had just taken place.  
  
"Around five hundred years." Eowyn's look of anger had turned to one of shock at hearing the time that they had been together. .  
  
"Do not try to separate them for I tried and it all come to nothing and I lost more than just a dream, I lost love. They are inseparable." Aragorn warned the lady, but it was in vain because she decided that it would take a lot to break up the couple but she wanted Legolas and had to have him.  
  
Downstairs.  
  
After fulfilling both of their dreams, Legolas and Haldir got ready again. The incident with the lady had been bothering Haldir and now thought he thought that he should ask about it.  
  
"Legolas love, is there anything going on with you and the Lady?" Haldir asked.  
  
"No," Legolas said "She has an infatuation with me, I have had to beat her off with a stick. If it had not been for Aragorn I think I would just have returned to you." Legolas replied, understanding his Lovers train of thoughts.  
  
"Aragorn, you are close to him?" Haldir asked, feeling a little threatened.  
  
"Yes, after he lost Boromir we became closer. Do not worry, he, or anyone else for that matter has a chance." Legolas reassured Haldir, rapping his arms around the taller elf's shoulders. At that moment a call to arms sounded and the two ran out to the battlements.  
  
Aragorn was already there with the elven soldiers, Legolas and Haldir fell in. Gimli appeared at Legolas's feet laughing.  
  
"What are you laughing at dwarf?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Nothing, well. I was just remembering the look on your face when the Elves arrived."  
  
"Oh. Well I suggest that you forget that and concentrate on the battle now." Legolas replied, not caring about the dwarf's stupid sense of humour.  
All too soon the battle was under way. Haldir and Legolas tried not to worry about their other halves, but about the battle at hand. It was not the easiest thing to do considering they were very close together. Legolas had do leave the battlement to fight the Orcs pouring through the newly made hole.  
  
Aragorn was fairing well. Anger was coursing through him. He imagined each Orc to be the one that killed Boromir, and he killed any that approached him. Aragorn heard a command from the battlement to fall back and so decided to pass it on. He looked up to Haldir and saw Eowyn out fighting behind him.  
  
"Haldir," Aragorn shouted, "Fall back to the keep."  
  
Haldir looked up and nodded to Aragorn, but all of a sudden a large uruk- hai appeared behind him. Eowyn just stood there and let the beast attack. Haldir saw the enemy too late and ended up with a lade embedded in his side.  
  
"No!" Aragorn shouted as he ran up to help the Elf. "Eowyn Help." He shouted as he saw the uruk-hai raise its blade to strike again. This time though Eowyn lifted her sword to deflect the blow and after a few precise movements killed it.  
  
Aragorn had just reached Haldir as he began to fall. Aragorn caught him and lowered him to the ground, but as he looked onto Haldir's face he could see that his life had gone. His heart sank and he began to weep for he knew that Legolas would have to be told. He looked up and saw Eowyn fighting her way towards the keep and he knew that he had to keep going.  
  
All through the night Legolas looked for his lover, but never saw him. He just assumed that he was busy at some other part. As he made his way to the keep and helped build the barricade he noticed that Haldir was not in. He prayed that he had made it to another safe hold.  
  
Later as they rode out to fight the last campaign he still could not find his lover and even after Gandalf had come and the battle won he still could not find him. He feared the worst as Aragorn and Eowyn came up to him wearing looks pity.  
  
"Legolas," Aragorn began but could not continue so Eowyn did.  
  
"We are very sorry to tell you but last night Haldir fell during the battle."  
  
"What, no. Your Lying, I would know if he was dead." Legolas shouted back, not wanting to hear what the two were saying.  
  
"Legolas, he died in my arms. Eowyn saw it too." Aragorn whispered, not wanting to cause his friend pain but knowing that he had to believe that Haldir was gone.  
  
"I'm sorry." Eowyn cooed, rapping her arms about Legolas.  
  
*this was easier than I thought* Eowyn mused as Legolas broke down into tears.  
  
Legolas pulled out of the embrace and started towards the door, to go and look for Haldir, tears were streaming down his face. He caught the eyes of some elves that had survived and now knew that their commander had not survived. All of them bowed their heads as Legolas passed them in a sign of respect.  
  
As Legolas got halfway to the door it swung open violently, Legolas looked through it in disbelief at what he saw there, and even as he ran down to the door and relief filled his heart, he still could not believe that it was him. Standing there in the doorway was an injured but not dead... Haldir.  
  
As Legolas helped his lover in, the surviving Elves and Aragorn rushed up to help. A nearby table was cleared and Haldir was laid down to have his wounds tended. Legolas was whispering in elvish to Haldir, words of love and encouragement and Haldir gripped his hand while the others worked around them.  
  
Eowyn on the other hand stormed off to another room as the sight of the two made her sick. She just decided that she would have to be cunning and smart to win the fair elf away form Haldir. Eowyn would do anything now no matter who got hurt in the process.  
TBC.  
  
Well what do you think? I don't know how longer the story will go on now. Next update will be next Friday or Saturday.  
  
Thank you to all who reviewed, they keep me going.  
  
Look out for my new piece which has Aragorn/Legolas, Haldir/Eomer and Glorfindel/Elrond pairings coming soon.  
  
Miss CJ 


End file.
